


Arthur Morgan x Gender Neutral Reader - Injured

by HowdyCowpoke



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowdyCowpoke/pseuds/HowdyCowpoke
Summary: The Reader gets shot fighting O’Driscolls. Arthur blames himself, guilt overcoming him. You wake up, resulting in a soft/fluffy moment.





	Arthur Morgan x Gender Neutral Reader - Injured

It was a normal mission, shooting some O’Driscolls with John, Charles, and (Y/N). John and (Y/N) were covering behind a rock, with Charles and Arthur hiding behind some trees.

 

Arthur wasn’t sure when it happened, the gunshots flying made his mind hazy, but something bad occurred.

 

A scream rang out, following with a thud. Arthur, at first, had figured it was just an O’Driscoll. But, the scream seemed a little close.

 

Arthur killed the last couple enemies and turned to his gang, only to see them huddled around something. Arthur, still not quite understanding, cautiously walked over. He felt his heart drop when he saw you.

 

You were alive, yes, but for how long? In your chest was a gunshot wound. Blood poured out, and Charles took some cloth and tried to stop the bleeding. It wouldn’t stop, it seemed, and panic ran through Arthur.

 

He kneeled down, taking his hand in yours and squeezed, not too tough, for he didn’t want to hurt you any more than you already were hurting.

 

Charles pushed down on the cloth again, causing another yelp to escape your lips. Sweat beaded at your forehead as you tried not to look at your injury. It was hard not to.

 

“You’re gonna be okay, we are gonna get you back,” John whispered softly, “come on, let’s get ‘em back to camp.”

 

Arthur nodded, fingers trembling as he took you in his arms. You winced, making Arthur worry even more. He carried you on his horse, putting you on gently. Arthur got on the horse and let you wrap your arms around his waist.

 

It was bad, though. Usually, your grip was tight and strong, to remind Arthur you were there. This time, however, he could barely feel you, your arms almost hovering around him. He took one hand and grabbed your two hands on his stomach, grabbing them firmly. 

 

“You two go on ahead, I’m gonna go slow,” Arthur said, “a bumpy ride ain’t exactly perfect for this moment.” Arthur managed to say it calmly, but his heart was racing like crazy.

 

The other two nodded, their horses starting to sprint away. Arthur followed after them, slower. A couple times he would hit a bump and he would hear a groan from you, and it made him feel terrible. You were quiet, Arthur feeling your breath on his back to make sure you were still alive.

 

When the two of you arrived at camp, the others were already waiting for you. They took (Y/N) off the horse immediately and guided them to their tent, where they began to work on the wound.

 

Arthur hopped off his horse, worry still flooding his body. He hoped you would be okay.

 

*

 

It had been a rough week for Arthur. He hadn’t shaved, hadn’t bathed, and barely slept. But, once he heard you had woken up he shaved his face, quickly took a bath, and waited for the ladies to stop pestering you.

 

As soon as they left, Arthur stood there, looking at you. It made his heart ache to see you. Your eyes wandered over to his, and once they met, and smile spread across your face.

 

“Arthur!” You said happily, sitting up. Arthur sat down next to you, not sure what to do. He wanted to hug you, but wasn’t sure if he would hurt you. He wanted to kiss you, but he didn’t know if now was the time. 

 

Those worries were put to rest as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You brought yourself closer to him, your chests touching. You rested your head on the crook of his neck, as Arthur embraced you, tight.

 

It was a silent moment, nothing to be said. Arthur pulled away from you, tears in his eyes. You brought your hand to his face and rubbed his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I thought you were going to die.” He muttered. “And it would have been all my fault. I should’ve killed those bastards before they even saw you.”

 

“Arthur you couldn’t have known that-“

 

“Yes I could’ve! I put your life in danger because of my mistake! When I saw you there, bleeding out, I wanted to cry. I thought you were going to die!”

 

You sucked in, unsure what to say. Your hand moved from Arthur’s face to his hand, intertwining your fingers. “But you were there for me after. You worried for me, you made sure I didn’t die. And here you are now, still worrying. I’m alive, Arthur. I’m never going to leave you.”

 

Arthur wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked you in the face, thinking for a moment, before smashing his lips onto yours. It was passionate and short, but it was all either of you needed.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered.


End file.
